


silences

by Nopseudsleft



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopseudsleft/pseuds/Nopseudsleft
Summary: A Lost Boys Snippet By: Audrey Lemon中文翻译
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Kudos: 1





	silences

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written years ago on LJ and I can't connect with the author anymore, so I do the translation without permission. If the author won't allow me I will delete it at once.

Silences: A Lost Boys Snippet  
By: Audrey Lemon  
=====================  
他们双膝跪在床边的枕头上。这张老旧得嘎吱作响快要塌了的床。  
Michael的手捂在Sammy的嘴上，他咬着他的手指；Michael能听到Sammy喉咙里模糊的呻吟声。他自己狠狠地咬着下唇，思索他急促的喘息有多大声，会不会有人听到他们的身体碰撞在一起时发出的无法避免的声响。  
他们学会了尽量保持安静，因为妈妈和外公随时都可能上楼来。但有时Michael想，如果不是为了掩饰谁都能猜到发生什么的呻吟和哭喊声，这阵紧张压抑的沉默又能从哪来呢？  
Sammy往前靠去，伸手抱着床的边缘，抓着床单。Michael凝视着Sammy随着他的挺进蜷缩的身体和脊椎骨的关节，感觉到他手里的呼吸越来越颤抖和急促。  
他想喊Sammy的名字，但他只是贴上弟弟的身体，胸膛靠着他的后背，把脸埋在他的脖子上，手掌任然牢牢地压住他的嘴巴。这个动作下没有可借力的地方，他放慢了速度——可是很值得，去感受他埋在Sammy的身体里，紧贴着他，覆盖着他，两个人都跟随着同样的节奏。  
他想咬在Sammy的肌肤上，又制止住，不能冒险留下那么明显的痕迹。  
所以他只是顺着他脖子的曲线，从下往上舔，让Sammy发抖的动作，咬着他的阴茎的身体颤动地收紧。  
有那么一刻，他完全停下动作，只是去感觉，Sammy脉搏的跳动，和他自己的，身体上所有触碰到的地方。  
Sammy就会急切地咬他的手指，他后仰，继续挺入，这一次更加用力，他的脊椎随着动作发颤。  
床边的闹钟显示现在刚过中午，他能听到妈妈在楼下厨房的声音，随时会喊他们吃午饭。  
在弟弟身体里高潮前，他唯一一次喊了Sammy的名字。


End file.
